


"I fell down some stairs."

by nyagosstar



Series: Bitter 'verse [14]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyagosstar/pseuds/nyagosstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is all Ed’s fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I fell down some stairs."

**Author's Note:**

> sainnis rocks, as usual. She beta's with a patient eye and hardly ever makes fun of me for my excessive use of commas anymore.

One of the many advantages to being a general was the exemption from morning PT. Years of waking before dawn to face an hour’s worth of running had left Roy with two certainties: sleep was a luxury he would never take for granted and running was for losers. Once he didn’t have to join morning PT, Roy swore he would never run again unless he was being chased. Which was why Maes kept casting him strange looks as they pounded their way along the track just before dawn.

“Not that I don’t love the company,” Maes said, not even out of breath, the irritating bastard. “But I recall a time when you mocked me for running every morning.”

Roy grunted and concentrated on breathing.

“And when I say I recall a time, I don’t mean a year ago, I mean last week. What’s changed?”

“Obviously my desire for masochism.”

“I only ask because I’m concerned.”

Roy snorted and scrubbed the sweat from his face, trying to keep it from dripping into his eyes. “You only ask because the only thing you love more than gossip is your family.” They rounded the last lap, finally, and slowed to a stop, Maes looking so bright and refreshed from his run that Roy kind of wanted to kick his legs out from underneath him.

“I usually do the bleachers next.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m going to run the bleachers, but if you want to take a pass, I’ll understand.”

Roy groaned but followed Maes up to the bleachers, trying to keep up with his friend. “This is insane. You’re insane, you know that, right?” God, why would anyone do this willingly every day?

“But you’re here with me, what does that make you?”

“Stupid.”

They reached the top of the bleachers and started down. Roy liked down. Down was good. At least, it was until he caught his foot on the edge of one of the seats and crashed down the last four steps, landing on his face. If there was any justice in the world, the fall would have killed him and then Ed could spend the rest of his life feeling guilty about it.

Maes was at his side in a moment, running his hands over Roy’s arms and legs, looking for breaks. Roy could have told him nothing was broken, but Maes wouldn’t leave off until he was personally satisfied that Roy hadn’t damaged himself. He’d be bruised and he was pretty sure he’d cracked his head against something, but he wasn’t broken.

“Maybe we should call it a day.” Maes helped Roy to his feet and offered support until the world stopped spinning.

“This is all Ed’s fault.”

“He told you to run? And then fall down the bleachers?”

Roy averted his eyes silently sending his thanks to whatever would listen that the field was empty. “He keeps poking me in the stomach and calling me fat.”

Maes didn’t quite manage to cover his snicker. “Ed says a lot of things he doesn’t mean. Though, knowing how vain you are, he should know better.”

“I hate all of you.” He shook of Maes’ supporting arm and stalked off the track with every intention of going home and ignoring the rest of the day. And possibly burning some of Ed’s clothes to make himself feel better.


End file.
